Yun-seong
Yungest Yun-seong Song (better known only as Yun-seong, which is pronounced Yung-Sung) is a supporting character in the Soul Calibur series of fighting games. His debut was in the second instalment of the series, Soul Calibur II, and he subsequently appeared in most other sequels, serving as a member of The Birds of Passage, a cult-like organisation which worships Alcadan. He is a spunky, punky, spiky and young warrior with a fighting style inspired by Hwoarang despite the fact that he is only one year older than him. He is also kind of like his counterpart in the Tekken series. Biography As a child, Yun-seong had idolised Hwoarang, however, that quickly faded away when Hwoarang was put to jail and instead of being a role-model or a hero, Hwoarang became nothing more than a goal for Yun to surpass and a stick to break in half. Yun-seong was a Horus worshipper from a young age and wished for nothing more than to await for his assumed arrival back to Earth. One day, news reached the Owl man Alcadan that seong worshipped Horus and he was more than eager to show himself up in his fae, achieving his long journey goal from Duro. Yun-seong was happier than a pig in mud and saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask King Alcadan to be taught his fighting skills, personally entertaining the idea of becoming stronger than his former hero Hwoarang all along. Seong would complete his training and join The Birds of Passage, Alcadan's very own criminal cult and clan. Yun-seong then travelled back to Earth to Korea, where he planned on fighting and defeating Hwoarang, however, Hwo was nowhere to be found as he was more occupied with joining the King of Iron Fist Tournament in America. Yun sat on the ground besides his old dojo, sad and empty-handed, and this was seen by Seong Mi-na, daughter of the dojo's owner, and a former classmate of Yungest who saw him bitterly angry on account of not finding Hwoarang. To cheer him up, Mi-na gave him the dao White Storm sword that possessed the uncanny ability to reflect the innermost thoughts of those who wielded the blade. As a show of his gratitude, Yun took Mi-na with him back to Duro, but she had no intention of joining the Birds of Passage at all, instead focusing to find her long lost darling on the planet: Hwang. Sometime later, Seong would heard about a 'holy sword' (Soul Calibur) that Alcadan sought, and according to Greed, it was in possession of the Angel Siegfried. He immediately packed his belongings, took his sword, gathered some of Alcadan's bois, and left Alcadan's Shrine in pursuit of the 'Holy Sword', unaware that it was hard to find, and at the end Yungest and the rest of Alcadan's followers were like: "Oh well, whatever, never mind." During the journey Yun-seong and the rest of the Birds failed to rob the Soul Calibur from Siegfried something Alcadan was very disappointed about. Alcadan then ordered Yun-seong to steal the precious Chester's medal from his very own village for him, but the village's self-proclaimed vigilante Kalim, would have none of that. Yungest would take the golden and most precious medal from the village's museum and quickly left back for the desert, only to be followed closely by Kalim. Before he could reach Alcadan's temple, Song would be challenged to a fight by Kalim, who would eventually defeat him and take the medal back. Yung-seong returned to his master empty-handed and to rectify his mistakes, Alcadan sends him to find the Soul Edge, Nightmare, the planet's ruler's own weapon. Eventually, Yun-seong gets caught up with Kalim again as she plans on getting the Soul Edge herself. Kalim was once again victorious over Yun-seong but luckily for him, Seong Mi-na interfered, blocking Kalim's finishing blow, and scaring her off. Yun-seong was grateful for having his life saved or so it seemed, and Mi-na joined him on his quest to find Soul Edge, but not before they both took a rest and a small nap. As Yungest and Mi-na kept getting closer and closer to the Ostreinsburg Castle, they encountered Hwang, the long lost crush of Mi-na, who told them that he was seeking out the Soul Edge as well in order to end it's wickedness and kill Nightmare. The trio decided to band together, however once they stepped through the castle's gates, Hwang was killed by Tira, forcing the Seong's to fight for their lives against Tira and the Nightmarish Army. Mi-na defeated Tira and some of the Azure Knight's minions before she could kill a defenceless Yun, however, they had no choice but to flee for their lives when Astaroth showed up, a creation of King Kunpaet-Tutatutatu who served as one of Nightmare's strongest minions. It is unknown what happened to Yun-seong or Seong Mi-na afterwards but both are still presumed alive and Song is still known to work as a thief and assassin for Alcadan. It can be highly assumed Mi-na does not support Yun's lifestyle choices concerning the Birds of the Passage, at all. Quotes Powers and abilities Yun-seong's fighting styles are typically made of quick kicking combos with some reminiscent of taekwondo, a fighting style that Hwoarang trained, although Yun uses a sword to go with the style. He can also be quite acrobatic with his pumped up kicks. The speed of his pumpy kicks is one of the quickest attacks in the game and some of his sword techniques do a great deal of damage, especially the big ones. However, some of his opponents complain that he is cheap as hell, being able to perform a quick succession of devastating combos by just by swinging his legs all around, although that is usually false. Yun-seong isn't cheap at all. Hwoarang on the other hand, can be. Although, he is a low to mid-tier character who seems like some sort of a copy of Hwang, he can be devastating in the right hands. Hell, even left hands. Yun-seong can also build up impressive momentum in combat, so it can be very difficult to stop him, swinging his bloody sword all around the place. There are some in The Birds of Passage clan who do complain about his moveset, but this has mainly arose due to his sword, who a lot of members find irritating, like Misery. It should also be emphasised that his kicks are really his main weapon, not the sword. Some also claim that Yun-seong's sword techniques are too slow, although in comparison to most others, they're quite average. Also, Yunggy doesn't really seem to ever use his hands for combat, but that is understandable since he has to hold a bloody sword all the time. Like other characters in the game, Yun-seong has his very own fighting stance. It is called the "Monkey" stance, kind of like the one Noob Sailbot used in MK''s original timeline. However, while Noob would only imitate a monkey's stance with standing, Yung might actually scratch his head or eat dandruff off his hair like the majmun that he is. Nevertheless, one can clearly see that Noob has mastered the monkey fighting style while Yun mainly only uses his legs to attack in monkey ways. Trivia *His costume seems to be more revealing in every next game where he is playable. Quite kinky, eh? Oh, those Japanese... *In ''Soul Calibur 3 his hands and palms in his alternate costume look nervous and sweaty plus it seems like there is some puke on his vest already, mum's spaghetti. *In Soulcalibur II he shares a rivalry with Kalim. *In Soulcalibur III, Yun-seong's destined battle is against Seong Mi-na despite the fact that they are actually closest allies. **They are also not related to each other in any way. *He would have been killed by Tira in SC III if not for Seong Mi-na's interference, like with Kalim. Perhaps he is some sort of a damsel in distress. *In Soulcalibur IV, one notable fact is that Yun-seong's ending is considered nothing like how his character would act. He kills Seong Mi-na under the orders of Alcadan as he fears she might be planning on assassinating him in order to sway Yung away from him and The Birds of Passage. *If Yungest gets defeated by Alcadan, his Grandmaster will claim that he is not surprised that Yun lost against Kalim or Tira, calling him "pathetic" and "hopeless". But if Yun defeats Alcadan, Song will do the opposite: he will call him powerful and perfect no matter what. *According to Duro's local news station surrounding Alcadan's Shrine it is said that he was once abducted by aliens from the Never Never Land. This is all BS, however. Trust me. *Yun-seong has been called a copy or a clonish lookalike of Hwang on many occasions. *Yun-seong's favourite colour is orange according to Alcadan. That can easily be seen thanks to his outfit's pants. *Yun-seong uses some of his former trainer, Hwoarang's moves while fighting. Sometimes, however, he can also be spotted using Baek Doo San's moves, Hwoarang's martial arts trainer. Also, both Hwoarang and Doo San are from the Tekken series where they might serve as a rip-off of one another. Gallery Yun-song.jpg|Yun-seong in SC IV. Yun-seong.jpg|Yun in his first instalment. Yun-seong_SC_2.jpg|Yun-seong with his broadsword. SC_cast.jpg|Yun-seong with the rest of his fellow Soul Caliburers. Hwoarang_and_Yunk.jpeg|Song hanging out with his former coach. Yun_toy.jpg|An action figure of Yun-seong. Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Named after stuff Category:Clones